nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Verrückt
'Verrückt' (German for "Crazy" or "Insane"), also known as Asylum is the Zombies map included in Map Pack 2 for Call of Duty: World at War, one of the four maps in the Hardened/Prestige/Care Package/Digital Deluxe Edition and Rezurrection DLC in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and one of the eight maps in the Zombies Chronicles DLC in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. There is a musical easter egg for this map called Lullaby For a Dead Man and it is sung by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood. Verrückt was later released on iPod touch and iPhone on February 11 2010 for $4.99/ £2.99. Gameplay The Map Zombie Verruckt is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten, having about 8 more rooms and two spawn points but has short corridors and is mainly close quarters. The map is almost symmetrical, with each side having two perk vending machines and balconies. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, making players cross the entire map to turn on the power. Once the power is turned on, the door seperating the players will open and perks can be bought. The traps can also now be used. Map Features One of the starting points (with the German weaponry) has an operating theater which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality, Strange writing on the wall complete with an electric chair. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood, also on the American side is a white tiled room in which is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it, when the player enters this room the laugh of a little girl can be heard, which is hinted to be Samantha, but is not. Once all rooms are open there is a scream or a laugh, so it could possibly be an unnamed character. Rooms In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by a door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. The door is bullet proof so the player cannot shoot an enemy zombie through the door, even the glass on the door is bullet proof. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vending machine, offline spawning point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer(v1.0) vending machine, and electric-barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty X2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points *Mystery Box spawn point Left Upstairs *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: StG-44, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room *Contains Revive Soda vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR w/ Bipod Right Hallway *Mystery box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points Right Balcony *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase, 1 door *Weapons: BAR w/ Bipod, Bouncing Betty X2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors, electronic door at spawn points, and electro-shock defenses. Zombie Behavior The zombies are faster and more aggressive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. There is also a zombie that runs significantly faster than the rest, as fast as the player runs when using a light weapon. Zombie attacks can "down" a player after getting hit twice without the Juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices and will scream or yell. Certain zombies are also goose-stepping. Also if the player takes the time to look at some zombies then he can see surgical marks on their head, possibly some died during surgery and were buried. Sound Effects New sound effects have been added in the game, such as character voices, zombie voices, and voice overs when a power-up is activated. The characters can now speak when they perform a headshot or are revived.Characters that have been revived will usually say comments such as "That was too freaking close!", "I thought I was gonna die!", or "Good as new!". When a character gets a headshot, they might say, "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his head like a melon!" and "What a shot!". Also, if they kill a zombie with a melee attack, they might shout, "Screw you, maggot-face!", "Want to try that again?", or they may simply shout, "ARGH!!!". The characters will also scream out "The bastards are getting close!" when zombies are entering the building. 3 Zombies now have a tendency to scream out "NO!" or "Why?!" when shot in the head. When a player activates a power-up, a demonic voice-over will scream out the names of the power-ups such as "Insta-Kill" and "Max Ammo". However, the demonic voice-over will whisper "Ka-Boom," when a nuke power-up is activated. In addition, a little girl can be heard laughing when the Mystery Box spawns a bloody teddy bear, and occasionally a demonic voice-over will say "Bye-bye!". The laughing can be heard from any place on the map, alerting all players that the box has moved. When a player buys a Shotgun, they may shout out "This is my Boomstick!" (A reference to Army of Darkness), "Get ready for some point blank pain!", or "Limbs are gonna fly!" and while using it the player becomes very talkative, saying things like "Go to Hell! And stay there!" upon killing a zombie with a shotgun. If the player picks up a machine gun, like an MG42, they may say "Let's see how they like this", "It's about time!", "MG!", or "M-fucking-G!". Also, the characters burp after drinking beverages from the perk machines. If the player run/walk into a perk machine, the sound of metal being hit will be played. To perhaps add to the creepy atmosphere, in the morgue room (near the Quick Revive soda machine), if one crouches near the open containers, there will be either a baby crying, a man crying or a woman screaming. It's easier to notice at the beginning of the game when there are less zombies around. Upstairs on the left side there are some toilets. If the player walks up to the one on the far left and holds the reload button the toilet flushes (nothing comes up on screen though). If the toilet is flushed 3 times the song 'Lullaby for a Dead Man' is played. Also, if the player enters the surgery room on the side with the German weapons, crouch next to the small wheel attached to the chair on the left hand side and hit the action button, the player will hear a drill and a man screaming. In multiplayer, there appear to be at least two different character voices, (the standard voice heard in single player, as well as a deeper, more gravely voice) but their lines are almost identical. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used too much, a teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn in one of four additional points on the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. All rooms have at least one bloody bear on top of debris, so be mindful of opening too many rooms. The Box will only go into the places where the player(s) have opened up. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be received via ammo pickup, and new weapons have been added to the Random Box, namely, the PPSh-41 is now available at the random Box. Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 (more are able for purchase, at the price of 250 for 4/2 per round) From the Wall and the Mystery Box *Double Barrel Shotgun for 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun for 1200 points *M1897 Trench Gun for 1500 points *MP40 for 1000 points *Kar98k for 200 points *Springfield for 200 points, unscoped only *STG-44 for 1200 points *M1 Garand for 600 points *Thompson for 1200 points *BAR for 2500 points (Comes with unusable Bi-pod) *Bouncing Betty for 1000 points *Gewehr 43 for 600 points *PPSH-41 *Deployable MG42 *Deployable M1919 Browning *Deployable FG42 *Ray Gun *Stielhandgranate for 250 points. *PTRS-41 *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Molotov Cocktail *M1A1 Carbine *M2 Flamethrower Cheats Only (PC Console Commands) *Holy pistol *Default Weapon *BRAAAINS... *Walther P38 *Nambu *Mosin Nagant *Tokarev TT-33 *Sticky grenade (No 74 ST) *Smoke grenade *Tabun Gas grenade *Molotov cocktail Available Perks *Double Tap Root Beer 2000 points (World at War and Black Ops) *Double Tap Root Beer 2000 points (Black Ops III) *Quick Revive "Revive Soda" 1500 (500 in Solo on Black Ops and Black Ops III) points *Speed Cola 3000 points *Juggernog 2500 points *Mule Kick Cost:4000 points (Black Ops and Black Ops III) *Der Wunderfizz 1500 points (Black Ops III) *Stamin-Up Der Wunderfizz] (Black Ops III) *Deadshot Daiquiri Der Wunderfizz] (Black Ops III) *Widow's Wine Der Wunderfizz] (Black Ops III) Differences in Black Ops *Characters are now Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen instead of the marines. *The Cold War weapons are in the mystery box instead of the WWII weapons. But the WWII weapons are still available from the wall however. *Zombie models are used from Kino Der Toten instead of the original models. *Winter's Howl and Monkey Bombs are available from the mystery box. *Carpenter is added *Mule Kick is added. *The Springfield is replaced with a Kar98k in the right side of spawn room. *Zombies that sprints faster than the player is removed. *Zombies will now spawn at the barrier behind the Speed Cola machine no matter which door was open. *A radio is now active which is at the window at the balcony at the right side. Shooting it will play the music from the campaign. *The Mystery Box can move to any box location, even if the player hasn't open the door yet. Differences in Black Ops III *Black Ops III weapons are now available from the box and from the wall. *Ray Gun Mark II is now available from the box. *Wunderwaffe DG-2 is now available from the box, replacing the Winter's Howl from the Black Ops version. *Fire Sale is now available. Easter Eggs *When the player goes upstairs on the German side, go to the toilet on the far left and press the "use" key three times and the song "Lullaby for a Dead Man" will play. *On the German side, in the starting room, there is a dentist's chair. If the action button is pressed up to the chair, you will hear a drill and man screaming. *There are lots of writings on the walls on the room with the Sawed Off Shotgun and Speed Cola and in the kitchen right next to that room. There are dates, tallies and pictures, all of which are drawn in blood. *If the player crouches next to the open crematory oven, he can hear a man, a women and a baby crying. Players can only hear them one at a time. Easiest to hear in early rounds. *In the Mystery Box starting room, if the player crouches next to all of the electrical equipment, he can hear numbers. These numbers are: 4 8 15 16 23 42. It is a reference to the TV show, Lost . Quotes (American and Nazi) American :"Go to hell and stay there!" :— American after killing a Zombie :"Everything Burns!" :— American after picking up M2 Flamethrower :"Space man gun!" :— American after picking up Ray Gun :"What the hell is this thing?" :— An American after picking up a Ray Gun :"Shit that was close" :— American after being revived :"This is my boomstick!" :— American after picking up shotgun (Possible reference to the 1993 film "Army of Darkness") :"No such thing as friendly fire!" :— American after getting flamethrower :"You feeling lucky, zombies?" :— American after picking up .357 Magnum (reference to the 1971 flim Dirty Harry) :"You got here just in time" :— American after being revived :"I thought I was a goner" :— American after being revived :"Popped his head like a melon!" :— American after getting a headshot :"Didn't you guys hear? You lost!" :— American After killing/seeing a Nazi Zombie :"Okay, let's see about gettin' the power back on." :— Said at the Start :"Shit. No Power!" :— Said at the Start :"Is this a toy?" :— American after picking up Ray Gun :"THat ''" :— American after picking up/buying any Shotgun weapon. :"''Death from a distance!" :— American after getting a sniper rifle :"I'm gonna put them back in the ground!" :— Said when buying/picking up a good weapon :"For Private Pyle!" :— A reference to the marine executed in the first level of the game, Semper Fi Zombie :"No!" :— Nazi Zombie after being shot in the head :"No no no no no!" :— Randomly said while holding his head :"Yes!" :— After getting into the asylum :"Sam!" :— Upon attacking, possibly referring to Samantha. (See Der Riese/quotes) Demonic Announcer :"Kaboom" :— After picking up Nuke :"Double Points" :— After picking up Double Points :"Insta-Kill" :— After picking up Insta-Kill :"Max Ammo" :— After picking up Max Ammo Category:Maps Category:Verrückt Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops